It is known that the surface of fibers such as polyolefins, polyamides, polyesters, and polyacrylonitriles fibers can be fluorinated as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,988,491 and 4,020,223.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,491, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses that surface fluorination of polyamides and polyesters produces surface carboxylates. The fluorination is utilized to provide improved wicking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,151 discloses the fluorination of polyolefins and copolymers of conjugated dienes and vinyl aromatic compounds to render the surfaces receptive to adhesion, inks, paints, and the like, by making the surfaces more polar in chemical nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,664 of Goldberg et al, which is herewith incorporated by reference, discloses the preparation of partially carbonized aromatic polyamides which may be used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,770 to Raley Jr., et al, which is herein incorporated by reference discloses a microporous foam which can be made carbonaceous and then treated according to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 236,478, filed Aug. 24, 1988, of Mc Cullough et al, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for fluorinating carbonaceous fibers which may be utilized for preparing the fluorinated films and foams of the invention.
U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 285,141, filed Dec. 16, 1988 of Mc Cullough et al, entitled "CARBONACEOUS FOAMS", which is incorporated herein by reference discloses the preparation of carbonaceous foams which are some of the precursor materials in the present invention.
The fluorinated material of the invention can find use as insulation and coverings for electronic equipment.
The term "stabilized" as used herein applies to films or foams or tows which have been oxidized at a specific temperature, typically less than about 250 degrees Celsius for acrylic films or foams. It will be understood that in some instances the films and/or foams are oxidized by chemical oxidants at lower temperatures.